The main goal of Phase I is to test the feasibility of developing a hardware and software system to enable high-speed networked data acquisition, analysis, and experimental control for neurophysiology and neuroinformatics. The core of this project is a data server that is capable of efficiently storing and serving large amounts of physiological data. The technological problem to be solved is to record large amounts of data in real-time that require microsecond timing accuracy with computers that do not have accurate timing. These data then must be made quickly available to separate analysis applications for processing. This problem will be solved by developing a data server that is capable of recording large amounts of data and serving it quickly to clients through an innovative indexing method. Timing accuracy will be achieved by accurate timing with synchronized data acquisition systems. Such a system will have expandable processing power where multiple PCs will be able to access the same hardware and data simultaneously. It will also allow multiple investigators or clinicians to collaborate over long distances. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Not available